A Happy New Year
by Evita
Summary: The New Year's Eve brings couples together, but what will be the next day? Spoiler for Season 5
1. Chapter 1

**A Happy New Year**

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis belongs to MGM Television Entertainment. I'm making no money with this story.

**Chapter 1**

"What's going on here?" Ronon asked. "Are we preparing for a Wraith attack?"

Some men were carrying heavy cases around which had just arrived from Earth. Ronon suspected that they contained weapons.

"Wraith? Where? Are they planning something? Why do you know more than I do?" Rodney McKay wanted to know. He was as busy as usual, exploring some new ancient machines and just on the way to grab some food before returning to his lab.

"I don't know more than you," Ronon murmured continuing on his way to the mess hall.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Why would you know more than I do? That's not possible."

McKay had to take larger steps to keep up with Ronon.

"But maybe you heard something hanging around somewhere when I was working?"

"Didn't hear anything," Ronon answered. He grabbed a tray and put some plates full of different food on it. If you didn't know Ronon you would have thought the food was meant for three or four people.

"Sheppard is here," Ronon announced.

"Sheppard's always here. If he isn't flying around, he sits here all the time. One would think that he could eat more than you."

"He's avoiding paperwork," Ronon said. With sure steps he juggled the fully loaded tray to the table where John Sheppard was trying in the best airman like manner to land a spoon of mash in Torren's mouth. The giggling land road was obviously causing him some difficulties.

"Hello Ronon. Dr. McKay." Teyla nodded to both men smiling when they also sat down at the table.

"Sheppard what do these preparations for a Wraith attack mean? Is there a hive nearby?" Rodney burst out immediately and then bit decently into a gigantic sandwich. After so many adventures there was almost nothing that could spoil his appetite.

Colonel Sheppard stopped short, the spoon airplane only a few centimeters away from Torren's open mouth. "What Wraith attack? Did Woolsey forget to inform me or now is he even trying to achieve diplomatic arrangements with the Wraith?"

John didn't notice the impatient squawking of Torren, who was staring fascinated at the spoon floating in front of his mouth. He observed Rodney and waited for an answer.

"I thought, you would know more. From our young savage here I've only heard about some preparations for defense. But his one word sentences aren't making much more sense than Torren's gibberish."

Ronon reacted only with an angry, sparkling look. But from experience he knew it wouldn't affect Rodney very much.

"Ronon?" Sheppard's questioning look was enough to get an answer from the Satedan.

"I asked McKay whether the boxes from Earth had something to do with an attack from the Wraith. They contain weapons, don't they? He made the rest up."

"Weapons?" John felt like he didn't have a clue about anything today.

"I heard talking about rockets that are weapons."

"Aaah!" John shouted startled, and at the same moment something dawned on him. However, first he had to look after the most immediate problem. Torren, who obviously was fed up with waiting, had suddenly gripped John's finger with both little hands firmly which still held the spoon with mash or at least _had_ held. John had been surprised and dropped the spoon. Torren, to whom it probably made no difference what he got if he at least got something, was now sucking John's fingers with relish

Teyla quietly giggled, then had, however, compassion and relieved John of the small cannibal. "I warned you that he isn't as harmless as he looks," explained the young mother quietly and resumed feeding her son the fruit mash.

"Hello? Wraith? Rockets? I believe we have bigger problems than a greedy baby," shouted Rodney indignantly.

"This would be the case if Woolsey was planning on shooting the Wraith with New Year's Eve rockets. But not even he could be so naive."

"New Year's Eve rockets? Oh!" exclaimed Rodney. And one second later he again buried his teeth into his sandwich.

"New Year's Eve rockets? What is this? No weapons?"

"No, Ronon, no toys for you or Lieutenant Cadman. After you experienced Christmas a few days ago you may yet also get to know the Earth customs of New Year's Eve. According to our calculation of times New Year's Eve is the last day of the year. And the turn of the year is celebrated with firecrackers and fireworks. That's what the rockets are for. Woolsey had the idea, so that all the people who cannot go back to Earth during the holidays can celebrate properly."

Ronon shook his head. The people of the Earth remained simply incomprehensible to him. Why waste fire power to celebrate if one could also put an end to some Wraith with it? For him that would also be cause for celebration.

"Dr. McKay, I have heard that most people come with a date to the New Year's Eve party. Who are you going to bring?" Teyla tried to pull Rodney again into the conversation, who was sulking a little bit.

Sheppard did not conceal his laughter very well with a little cough. Rodney, however, didn't notice it. Really, he had a dreamy smile on his lips when he answered: "After this meal I intend to ask Jen … er … Dr. Keller to be my date. Do you know that she recently invited me to have a drink?"

John rolled his eyes, but said nothing. All of the people present knew about the spontaneous date, because Rodney had told them umpteen times about it. Teyla nodded only briefly and tried to start another subject. "Ronon who will accompany you then?"

"Have no company. I didn't know about the party," the Satedan answered. Then he threw a dark look to Rodney who still appeared to be off in la-la land.

"Then it's now time to look around for somebody," John said. "Be aware that Rodney isn't trumping you with the fact that he has a New Year's Eve date and you don't."

"I certainly do have a date," Rodney piped in. "Jen … er … Dr. Keller and I, we're on the same wavelength. She appreciates what I do here, and she's also a good scientist, even if only a medical doctor. But who are you going to the party with then Sheppard?"

"I will accompany Teyla. Somebody's gotta see to it that the young mommy sometimes thinks about something other than her little ray of sunshine."

Shyly Teyla lowered her eyes. John had asked her a few days ago but, actually, she hadn't given him an answer to whether she would accompany him or not. On the one hand, she wanted to say yes, but then she didn't want to give herself hope where there wasn't any.

"If Ronon finds no date, he can step in as a baby sitter," Rodney suggested and grinned broadly because he could excel the Satedan, for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow, Cadman, what happened to you?" Colonel Sheppard asked when he met the young soldier on his way to the gym.

The girly giggling became a broad grin when Laura answered, "You will soon see for yourself if you are going to the gym. However, I would advise you not to spar with Ronon today. I believe he is even more aggressive than usual. Dr. Keller already has a lot of work to do."

"Did you annoy Ronon?"

"Me? Oh, I certainly wouldn't make that mistake. But Rodney really seems to have succeeded at inviting Dr. Keller to the New Year's Eve party. Somehow that seems to be the cause of Ronon's anger. That or ... well, you'll see for yourself." And with those words Lieutenant Cadman simply left Sheppard standing in the hall.

"Women," he murmured. "No man can understand them."

"What woman don't you understand? Would you like an interpreter?" Teyla asked who had heard nothing of the conversation, but only John's murmured words when she stepped out of a doorway.

"Thanks for the offer, Teyla, but I don't think there is an interpreter for this. Men are simply not created to understand women - no matter what language they speak." But Teyla's gentle smile quickly led him to other thoughts. She still owed him an answer.

"Where's Torren?" Sheppard asked as he followed Teyla down the corridor.

"At the moment he is in the infirmary with Dr. Keller. She and the nurses are looking after him," the Athosian added when she saw John's worried look.

"And do you have a babysitter for tomorrow? Or is Ronon still available?"

"Ronon? Rodney was just joking. Although, Torren probably would be safer with Ronon than with Dr. McKay."

"Should I look for someone to watch over Torren?" John didn't want to change the subject.

"I should care for Torren for myself. I have to leave him alone very often because of other commitments. I feel that I should at least be there for him in my free time."

"But that's the problem Teyla," John said. "You don't have much free time. I remember very well the woman who always liked to participate in every party. Where has she gone? "

"I am a mother now John. I have to take care of my son."

"But not exclusively! And I am your team leader and responsible for ensuring that you sometimes take time for yourself and do something for yourself. You can't spend your life always fulfilling obligations. Believe me Teyla, I've tried and I've failed."

With big eyes John looked at Teyla. "So, will you accompany me tomorrow evening? You can't make into a liar in front of Ronon and Rodney."

Teyla finally gave in, "But only for an hour. Then I really have to stay with Torren."

John grinned happily. If Teyla was forced to find a babysitter for one hour, he might just be able to persuade the babysitter to take to take care of the little rascal all night.

"I think I'm happy, for now," he said. Yet, Teyla already knew that he still wouldn't give up on the issue.

"Will you come train with me? Something must have happened in the gym that made Ronon quite angry."

"Do you need my help?"

"I don't know. But at least you always have a calming effect, even for Ronon."

Teyla nodded. She could still spare two minutes before she went to see Woolsey to talk with him about the three new soldiers that she was going to be teaching self defense to.

The door to the training room opened and at the same moment John saw a training stick flying his and Teyla's way. Quickly he pushed Teyla out of the danger zone, but he himself couldn't take cover in time and got hit hard at the shoulder.

"Ouch, damn it all! What was that? We aren't at the shooting lane. Nothing's supposed to be flying around here!" John said indignantly.

"My mistake," came a snarl from the opposite side of the room. "Sorry Teyla."

"And me? You actually hit me!"

Ronon only gave a jerk of the shoulders. "So sensitive?"

"I heard that you were in a bad mood and ... yes, it looks like a pretty bad mood from here."

Only now John took the opportunity to look around the area. In one corner there were about five training sticks. The exact number couldn't be determined because they were broken into dozens of splintered pieces. There were a few dumbbells scattered around and one or two dents in the ground testified that Ronon probably had been flinging them around the room. And finally, the punching bag had lost its contents.

"You're going to be cleaning this up," John warned when he had discovered all of the damage.

"Ronon, what's going on?" Teyla asked the Satedan whom she was monitoring closely.

"Nothing," Ronon told her, even more monosyllabic than usual.

"That is not true. We are your friends. You can always..."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that so many people were here," a young woman, who obviously had come for training, burst in.

"Miss ... uh ..." John started.

"Peck, Nadja Peck," the young scientist introduced herself.

"Okay, Miss Peck. We are in the middle of a meeting, so would you please come back later?"

"Yes, of course." The young woman turned around half way, but then stopped and turned back around. Teyla, who was still watching Ronon closely, registered immediately that his eyes narrowed and he looked suspiciously at the woman.

"Because I'm already here, I just want to ask one question. Mr. Dex, I've heard that you are still looking for a date for the party tomorrow evening. Maybe you would like to accompany me?"

"Leave! Get out of here!" Ronon bellowed suddenly, getting louder and louder. "Get out of here now! And tell all of the other women that I don't want to see any of them around me!"

The young woman anxiously stared at Ronon as he headed for her with angry steps. Seconds later she was running out of the room.

Colonel Sheppard looked at Ronon incredulously. "What is going on here? What did this woman do to you? Why did you have to yell at her?"

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Ronon now went for John.

But Teyla stepped near him and laid a calming hand on his arm. "Ronon, we don't want to make you mad. We only want to understand what's going on."

"No, you can not help." Ronon balled his hands into fists. "I'm going to kill McKay."

Ronon turned away from Teyla and ran with big strides towards the door. But John stepped promptly in his way. "No one is getting killed. Now tell us what's going on. Maybe we can help."

"Will you kill Rodney then?"

John just shook his head. Teyla grabbed Ronon's hand, drew him to a training mat and settled there with him. "John, could you please lock the door? We don't want to be disturbed again."

A brief thought was enough for John to ensure that they would have the gym to themselves. Then Sheppard sat next to the other two while waiting for Ronon to report what had made him so angry.

"Since this morning at every corner there are women lurking who want to accompany me to this stupid New Year's Eve party," Ronon growled because he realized that he had no chance to avoid the conversation. "Not even during training will they leave me in peace."

Now Sheppard suddenly understood Cadman's amusement. She must have witnessed what Ronon just reported.

"Well, I would feel flattered if that happened to me. How is it that the ladies are suddenly so brave? Previously they would have just stared at you from a distance, but otherwise not bothered you."

"I'll kill McKay!"

"Ronon, what has Dr. McKay have to do with this?" Teyla asked gently.

"He has a date with Dr. Keller."

John didn't understand. What did Rodney's date have to do with Ronon's dilemma?

Teyla then summed up the issue in the words, "What does this date have to do with your suddenly increased attraction to all of these women?"

"At first I didn't know, at least not until Cadman enlightened me. McKay has told all female residents of the city that I am desperately looking for a date but that I would not dare ask."

It took a few seconds before John understood what he had heard, but then he broke out into loud laughter. Ronon threw dark looks at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, this is the last delivery," Colonel Sheppard said and pressed pressed a package wrapped in brown paper into the hands of the young nurse. "I'm counting on you!"

"No problem. At your service," said nurse Mary grinning and rushed away to store away the package.

John grinned as enthusiasticaly, because his plan seemed to be working wonderfully. He was a little shocked when he turned round and suddenly Dr. Keller stood before him.

"Doc, dear god, you can give one a heart attack," he said.

"Bad conscience?"

"I? Uh ... not that I knew," John said gently.

"This is the fifth time today that you are sneaking in here and talk with nurse Mary. Or better: to speak with her secretly. And of course there are these packages you are smuggling in. Would you please explain what is going on in my infirmary, that I don't know anything about?" Jennifer asked strictly.

"Well ... this ... this is a private matter. Has nothing to do with your infirmary," John tried to avoid a statement. Dr. Keller and Teyla were good friends. So he couldn't risk that she got wind of his plan.

"A private matter on my station?" Dr. Keller stopped short. "Oh! I ... I understand. Well ... could you please meet Mary meet before or after her shift? And don't make the girls unhappy! "

"What? ... Why? ... Oh! Ooooh! ... No, no, you may think ... "

"I understand very well. You don't want to spread it around," Jennifer said and finally looked at John more friendly. "I'll stay mum. But please try to relocate your private life outside of my infirmary."

Jennifer nodded to him, pointed at the door behind him and waved at him again when she return back to her patients.

John hastily left the station. Oh dear, that was bad. He hadn't intended to give Dr. Keller this very wrong idea. Hopefully she really wouldn't tell Teyla anything about it. The gentle and always so friendly Athosian perhaps would try to play matchmaker for him and Mary. And what would Mary say? A few bags gummy bears, which he had painstakingly traded anywhere, certainly wouldn't be enough to placate her, if this whole matter would interfere with here beginning relationship with Chuck.

If he should warn the young man about the misunderstanding before he heard some gossip about him and Mary? But then again, that would mean that there was one more person, he had to explain his motives to. Better be silent and hope that Dr. Keller quickly forgot the matter.

Or ...

Yes, that was a good idea.

He needed only to ensure that Dr. Keller was so distracted until tonight that she wouldn't have any time to talk to Mary, or even Teyla about private matters.

Colonel Sheppard abruptly turned around and nearly bumped into a technician who was just walking behind him.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," John said and was already on the way towards McKays lab.

"Hey, Rodney, how are you?" John asked overly friendly when he saw McKay in the midst of several scientists.

"I'm busy. Don't you see that?" Rodney said briefly and then barked out some instructions to his staff. The Scientists hurriedly flew apart. Apparently, they had understood what McKay wanted, even if John had no idea what it was today.

"I have just returned from the infirmary." John was not to be swayed by Rodneys inattention and said simply. "I met Dr. Keller there."

"Nice for you. If you are sick, you should also stay there and not disturb me, or even more infect me," Rodney growled.

"I just wanted to warn you ... well, better I wanted to informe you."

"Hm" Rodney typed unperturbed on his laptop.

"There was a young soldier, who apparently put a great deal of effort in getting the attention of Dr. Keller."

"Yes, she is always considerate."

"The other way round, Rodney, vice versa."

"She's not considerate? John you are talking nonsense."

Sheppard shook his head. Any other man would have understood long ago what he wanted to tell him, but Rodney was once again completely absentminded.

"I said, the soldier tried to get the attention of Dr. Keller. As in: He wants a date with her."

Now Rodney looked up briefly. "That's not possible. Jennifer already has agreed to have a date with me." And once again he stuck his head into some papers, which he studied.

John shook his head incredulously. How could a man with so much intelligence be just so dense?"

"Are you sure Jennifer wont reconsider? After all, you don't make much effort with your courtship. You could be a little more attentive. "

"I am always attentive. I even listen to her when she wants to tell about her patients."

That was enough for John. Why did you always have to force Rodney into doing what was good for him? And why did you always have to force him to not destroy your plans?

Sheppard grabbed Rodneys shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Rodney, I fear, if you don't do something, by the evening you wont have a date anymore! Do you understand this now? "

"What? That cannot be! What would be a disgrace! Especially in front of Ronon", Rodney suddenly rattled on.

Inwardly John groaned heavily. Rodney seemed to waste no thought about Jennifer, but thought only about himself. Why was she even interested in him?

"Who is it? Couldn't you simply lock him up? Then he cannot interfere with my date."

"No, Rodney," Sheppard said," I cannot. That's why I wanted to warn you. You should pay more attention to Jennifer, bring her a gift and show her that she is important to you. Now do you understand that?"

"Yes. ... Yes, of course. A gift ... But what should I get for Jennifer as a gift? "

Colonel Sheppard now groaned audibly. What he had done to earn this? How could he have thought, that Rodney could be useful in his plan to distract Dr. Keller?

One thing was already certain for him: To forge intrigues, he was clearly not created. A good intent for the new year: In the future, always be direct. No more secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks a lot to everg8er23 for beta reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I'm terribly sorry, John, that we are so late," Teyla said as she walked with Colonel Sheppard along the corridor to the room where the big New Year's Eve party was taking place.

John just smiled. "No apology necessary. I understand that you wanted to remain with Torren until he had calmed down again. But now the little one is sleeping comfortably and we can celebrate."

It had, in fact, taken over an hour until Torren, who had probably noticed that it was a special day, had stopped crying and finally went to sleep. And Teyla, a very anxious mother, of course hadn't wanted to leave her child alone before she could be sure that he was well. So they had handed the baby over to Nurse Mary in the infirmary with quite a bit of delay.

After Torren was placed securely on a small cot, Mary had reached into a large bag of gummy bears that was sitting on her desk. John was very glad that Teyla hadn't noticed how the young nurse had winked at him conspiratorially.

"But you know, just one hour. Then I really need to get back to my son. And also Nurse Mary must have other plans for tonight than to keep an eye on my child," Teyla said.

For a moment John wondered whether he should now explain to Teyla what he had arranged with Mary. But perhaps Teyla would have so much fun at the party and would forget about the time. Then he might be able to save the discussion about his arbitrariness.

"We don't want to think about that right now," John said evasively. "Enjoy the evening."

The door of the festively decorated room opened up before them.

"It looks like I can't do anything else but enjoy it," Teyla said and pointed at the celebrating crowd which also included some Athosians.

"Look, Ronon is over there. But he doesn't seem to be particularly happy. I wonder if that is due to a woman actually managing to capture him for tonight."

John grinned at this. As far as he knew Ronon had entrenched himself in his quarters since yesterday afternoon in an effort to escape some quite intrusive female inhabitants of the city. Rodney had to have done really good work. Obviously every female in Atlantis knew that Ronon urgently needed a date.

"I am glad that he came at all. I thought he wouldn't leave his quarters anymore," Teyla said. She linked arms with John and pulled the Colonel to the rather grim faced member of their team.

Ronon was leaning against a wall a bit away from the large crowds and was suspiciously observing the events around him. But before John and Teyla reached him Laura Cadman joined him.

"Look, look at that," John muttered and stopped Teyla. "Apparently, Ronon still found a date."

Both watched as Laura said something to Ronon and then Ronon burst into a wide grin. What then followed, however, none of them would have expected. Ronon pulled the surprised giggling Laura into a firm embrace.

"I almost think we should not disturb them just now," Teyla said when they saw that. "Perhaps Ronon rather wants to be alone with Lieutenant Cadman."

"Oh no," John shook his head grinning. "Do you really think in all sincerity that I want to miss the first romance of the new year? Because it's right there, isn't it?"

And this time it was John who pulled Teyla forward. With a knowing nod he watched as Ronon noticed him and Teyla and immediately dismissed Laura from the hug. It seemed the Satedan was actually embarrassed about his small tête-à-tête being discovered!

"Well, Ronon, how did Cadman manage to drag you here?" Sheppard asked laughing, as the two couples met. "Or did you have the courage to ask her out?"

Teyla patted John's arm warningly, but he just grinned cheekily as he heard a deep rumble from Ronon. "I'm not here with Cadman."

"Oh yes, that's quite obvious. That's why you are standing here together so amicably, bill and coo, and even embracing. Add a small kiss and I'll really be convinced that both of you came here all alone and didn't intend to spend the evening together," John laughed.

Ronon's eyes sparkled fiercely and Teyla suspected that the Colonel had gone too far with his banter.

"John, if Ronon says so, I am sure ..." she started, but was immediately interrupted by Laura.

"A kiss, should it be?" She said. "Well, then, let's convince our dear Colonel."

And so she wrapped her fingers in Ronon's long dreadlocks, pulled his head down and gave him a firm kiss on the mouth.

"So, now I want some champagne. Ronon, cutie pie, wait here for me. I bring you a glass of the same."

And the next moment Laura had already disappeared in the direction of the bar.

"Cutie pie?" John repeated, his eyes growing large. He hadn't expected that. He had thought that Ronon and Laura would vehemently deny everything. He thought that they would say they had come together as an acceptable compromise so they wouldn't have to spend the evening alone or maybe they would confirm their new relationship with an embarrassed smile. Yes, John would have expected something like that, but this?

"Cutie pie?" He repeated quite perplexed. "She really calls you cutie pie?"

"I do not know what it means," Ronon growled.

"It's a tern of endearment, a term for something cute, something sweet," John tried to explain still quite confused.

"I don't mean that. I meant, why did she call me that?"

Teyla smiled softly. "It really looks like Laura making fun of us all. John, I think she has thoroughly tricked you."

"Tricked? I'm still not sure who tricked whom," John said.

But the Athosian just shook her head. "I think just now it is not so important. You wanted me to have fun. Then stop thinking and dance with me!"

John moaned heavily. "Oh dear," he said grinning. "I don't know what I get myself into." But his mock protest didn't help. Mercilessly he was pulled onto the small dance floor by a smiling Teyla, where they were soon dancing around to Athosian music with the other inhabitants of Atlantis.

Ronon kept his place near the wall. He didn't look as grim as a few minutes ago. However, now his look clearly showed that he was quite confused. Could it really be possible that Cadman had a thing for him? If not, then why did she call him "cutie pie"?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Have you seen Rodney anywhere yet?" Teyla asked as she settled down with John at a small table on one of the balconies quite exhausted from dancing.

Sheppard shook his head. "I have no idea where he is. But if I know him, he will certainly appear at any moment."

Unfortunately, that was pretty likely. John really wanted to be alone with Teyla for awhile to enjoy her presence undisturbed for once.

The fact that New Year's Eve in Atlantis was not in the middle of the winter had its advantages. You could enjoy the lovely night air above the ocean and the fresh sea breeze blowing around your nose. And the sky was especially terrific today, as if it knew that there was something to celebrate.

"You seem so relaxed and satisfied," Teyla noted smiling.

"I am relaxed and satisfied, at the moment, very satisfied," John said and grinned back. How could someone not be satisfied when he was allowed to accompany a woman such as Teyla?

"That's good. You should relax more often. You know, I think I'm not the only one who has many obligations and sometimes forgets to pamper herself."

"Thanks for the insight." said John and ignored the rest of her comment. He hoped she would let go of the issue and tonight would not remember her commitment to Torren. "What do you think about some champagne and us relaxing even more?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me tipsy?"

"Would you resist?"

Teyla laughed. "Probably not at the moment."

"Then wait here for me and don't run away. And most importantly, don't let strange men seduce you into drinking champagne. Wait until I get back for that."

John winked at her when she giggled girlishly and then quickly went inside to fetch the promised champagne.

"Good evening, Colonel Sheppard," Jennifer suddenly greeted him as he stood at the bar.

"Hello, Dr. Keller, I was just wondering where you were," John said.

"You were wondering where I was?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Well, let's say, I was wondering where Rodney is. However, he has a date with you… or did he forget?"

John got the champagne and turned around to Jennifer. He saw a small furrow appear on her forehead.

"Yes," she said taking a glass of champagne, "we had a date. And no, he did not forget. But he can't come."

"Oh!" John now realized that the wrinkle on Jennifer's forehead was showing disappointment and concern. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Just at that moment, when the fateful sentence was out of his mouth, John noticed just what he had maneuvered himself into. He really wanted to go back Teyla, but now he presumably had to listen to the lovesick Dr. Keller - or at least to her anger and disappointment about Rodney. McKay had done it yet again. That man could foil his plans even if he wasn't there.

"Talk about it? The fact that Dr. McKay had to stay in bed?" Jennifer asked confused. "Didn't you know that he's in the infirmary?"

"Well, I knew that he wanted to visit you. But why did he have to stay in the infirmary? And why is he in bed?"

Jennifer smiled pitifully. "Dr. McKay was trying to be nice. He thought that I would like flowers and so searched the botany station. Well, that's where it happened."

"What? What happened? "John stopped for a moment. "Oh no!" He moaned. "Don't tell me that he has fallen in love again with Katie Brown and now he's spending the evening with her ... but no, he would not do that in the infirmary ... oh no, no, no, he wouldn't do that at all, but ... Umm ...what happened?"

"Okay, but don't tell anyone," Jennifer whispered conspiratorially, looking around as if checking that there was no one close enough to eavesdrop.

"Just don't make it too exciting," John said impatiently. Teyla was still waiting for him and the champagne out on the balcony

"Don't ask me how, but when Rodney was picking flowers he stumbled into a bed, fell and then ... and then impaled his backside on a rake. He had some really nice holes to patch up. Now he's still dazed by the anesthesia. Therefore it made no sense to drag him here. And also he won't be sitting in the near future."

"Criminy," John laughed. "How does Rodney always do that? The last time it was an arrow in the ass."

"I feel really sorry for him. And all this because he wanted to give me a couple of flowers. ... Katie will be appalled tomorrow morning when she sees what the bed looks like. Not much left of it."

John could quite vividly imagine what chaos Rodney must have left behind after his encounter with the rake.

"And now you're all alone here?" Sheppard asked and in the next moment he wanted to slap himself. Of course, she was alone here. And the gentleman he was, he now had to invite her to keep Teyla and him company. Well, bye bye to spending the evening alone with Teyla.

"Yes. Before the anesthesia made an impact I had to promise to Rodney that I would still come to the party."

That really surprised John. Should a selfless streak actually slumber in Rodney? Well, how could he now be so selfish and leave Jennifer to herself? "Teyla and I are sitting outside on the balcony. Would you like to join us?"

Dr. Jennifer Keller smiled cheerfully. "Colonel, you shouldn't spare anytime for me. I certainly won't be bored and I don't want to disturb you and Teyla."

"You won't disturb us," John threw in halfheartedly.

"I'm sure I would. And now you should go back to Teyla. Have a nice evening."

John nodded to Dr. Keller, pleased that she would be okay on her own. "Have a nice evening yourself," he said, took the champagne glasses and wandered back to the balcony.

Somehow John was almost surprised when he found Teyla still alone when he came back out. A few streaks of her reddish brown hair were flying in the wind, while she gazed out to sea, completely lost in her own thoughts.

The quiet clink of the glasses as he put them down on the table brought the Athosian back to the present. "John, now I really believe that you want to get me drunk," she said smiling, as she saw that he had not only organized two glasses, but a whole bottle of champagne.

"That's a possibility. But, you said that you wouldn't resist it."

He filled the two glasses and gave one to Teyla. "To whatever the evening and your tipsiness has in store for us."

"John!" Teyla shouted feigning exasperation.


End file.
